<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫 by CNorten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002098">猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten'>CNorten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other, 拟猫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>牙莉拟猫 有设定上的一些内容+简短的小段子<br/>不定期更新<br/>ooc/开车。能接受在看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
想的是莉是一只橘猫，然后邦是英短（但是...没想好的情况下，暂时对调吧。<br/>
猫猫种类和习性我了解不多，但我真的非常想养猫...</p><p>2.<br/>
这两只平时不怎么一块儿活动，除非有好玩的玩具玩（比如说球）<br/>
莉喵有时候会窜到隔壁和隔壁的猫猫玩，不过经常和隔壁猫猫打架（大部分时间是很狼狈的翻墙回家，只有少数时间能打得过对方）<br/>
邦喵也喜欢出去逛着玩，不过他更喜欢去公园，因为经常会有人给邦喵投喂。<br/>
平时两只猫猫会小打小闹争着抢着要小鱼干，还会抢玩具。发情了还要比谁叫的更好听（草）<br/>
睡觉的时候有一只会先爬到窝里，另一只会去玩对方的尾巴，等玩够了（或者对方不耐烦了）就会钻进窝里和另一只搂着睡觉觉<br/>
不过有时候也会不一起睡，其中有一只生气了就会独占一个猫窝，另一只只能跳到沙发上，和抱枕度过一个夜晚</p><p>3.<br/>
莉喵玩够了跑回家了，今天和隔壁猫猫打架了（而且输了），回来的时候还被另一家的狗狗的叫声吓了一跳，回来的时候也生气，就趴在窝里不动。<br/>
主人给小鱼干的时候会一爪子拍开，总之就是很生气。不过人走了后会再把小鱼干叼回来。<br/>
邦喵也回来了，吃完食后就和主人一块儿窝在沙发看电视，突然感觉有什么不对劲的地方，今天似乎少了什么毛茸茸的东西抢位置，过了一会儿才反应过来莉喵怎么不躺在主人怀里。<br/>
于是邦喵从沙发上跳下来，跑到猫窝旁看到莉喵趴在窝里，尾巴也不摇，邦喵觉得莉喵可能不开心了，想了想还是先走掉了。<br/>
一会儿邦喵又走回来了，还带着莉喵喜欢的食物，用爪子戳了戳莉喵的耳朵，然后把食物放在他面前，喵喵叫了两声。莉喵抬头看了一眼，把食物抢过来后又缩成一团了。<br/>
到睡觉的时候，莉喵主动给邦喵让了空，两只猫猫就一起趴在窝里睡觉觉了。<br/>
不知道尾巴会不会缠在一起呢...？</p><p>4.<br/>
❗涉及兽类开车注意❗大量吐槽❗<br/>
其实猫猫应该也可以互相解决的吧<br/>
（前几天看了个博就是猫猫主动蹭人...然后你懂的）<br/>
不过猫猫生殖器官好短...如果两只公猫真的要搞的话估计也就只是相互摩擦一下，因为射的快也就会忍不住多冲几次（草啊我xp好几把怪<br/>
一只把另一只压在下面（这里是邦压莉），舔舔毛然后用爪子rua一下对方脑袋，两只都有感觉的时候就蹭一蹭，有时候邦喵会咬住莉喵的后颈（公猫交配时会咬住母猫的后颈皮防止其乱动）<br/>
总之就是伪猫猫交配（。</p><p>5.<br/>
补充）<br/>
莉喵原先并不和邦喵在一起住，莉喵其实是饲主偶然收养的一只猫咪。<br/>
刚来他们家的时候莉喵有点病殃殃的，邦喵想逗他玩但莉喵不理他，邦喵也没有办法，只能自己去玩了。<br/>
来到新家的第一天晚上，饲主有回家吃完饭后窝在沙发上看电视的习惯，于是照常打开了电视看节目。莉喵看到主人去看电视了，马上跑到主人那里，钻进怀里和主人一起看电视。而跑过去的时候正好撞到正在吃食的邦喵，理都没理就直接跳到沙发上了。<br/>
邦喵：？？？</p><p>晚上睡觉的时候两只是暂时在一起睡的，因为饲主还没有买新的猫窝，只能凑活一下，好在这两只都不怎么在意这件事。</p><p>猫咪之间是有独特的语言的。<br/>
过了段时间，两只猫猫熟悉了。有天晚上邦喵突然问莉喵怎么来这里第一天的时候不理他，莉喵说他在发呆没看听到声音。<br/>
邦喵问莉喵你在想什么？<br/>
莉喵说他下辈子想当海豚，因为猫咪怕水，游泳太难学会了，这辈子怕是没机会去海里玩了。<br/>
邦喵觉得新朋友是只很奇怪的猫咪。但很喜欢这只奇怪的猫咪。</p><p>6.<br/>
搬来后一点点熟了，饲主觉得没必要花钱买新猫窝了，于是这俩就凑活一起睡了。<br/>
（实际上：两只：不，我不想<br/>
因为熟了，两只就没什么忌惮了，本性暴露。<br/>
比如邦喵经常嘲笑莉喵腿短爪子太圆了。但莉喵给了邦喵致命一击：你毛好少，快秃没了吧？<br/>
不过这是多年后的事了。<br/>
邦喵不复当年，变了滚圆了好多，莉喵也胖了但是没胖很多，还是一样的漂亮猫猫，毛发还是一样的柔顺滑亮。<br/>
曾经去公园逛，还有人要给邦喵小鱼干。<br/>
现在去公园逛，工作人员捉拿邦喵，因为他看上去像是流浪猫。<br/>
有一次被工作人员捉住了，本来想送去流浪猫管理中心，一看哦他还挂了个项圈，上面还有个猫牌“I’m not lost, fuck off”<br/>
工作人员：好有个性的猫？</p><p>7.<br/>
续）<br/>
年轻时邦喵对自己很有自信，无论是哪个方面，堪称猫中中产（也就是，中产猫咪）<br/>
年龄大了，邦喵陷入了掉毛危机，年轻时莉喵拽他毛发他倒还不在意，但这几年头顶都快让莉喵搓没了。<br/>
本来有着柔顺毛发的邦喵自从偶然一天掉了一颗牙后，形象一去不复返，看起来像极了一只流浪猫。<br/>
倒也不是不讲卫生，只是不再像以前那样细心打理了。<br/>
莉喵虽然变化并不大，但是多少身体也出了些问题，但在主人的细心照顾下，病症带来的痛苦消减了很多。<br/>
两只猫咪已经没有多少力气跑那么远了，他们更喜欢躺在阳台上晒晒太阳，等待着下班的饲主喂他们事物，或者是和邻家的宠物聊聊天，交流下小区新一代宠物明星的生活。<br/>
邦喵又问了一次莉喵下辈子想做什么，答案和刚认识时那段时间说的一样——下辈子做只自由的海豚。<br/>
邦喵至今都觉得这只猫咪伙伴真实奇怪极了。或许讨厌过他，因为争夺他的小鱼干，但更多的是爱，身为猫咪他不知道该怎样表述这样的感情，但他不讨厌这样的感情。<br/>
莉喵问邦喵下辈子想做什么，邦喵说还没想好呢。<br/>
或许有一天会想好吧，邦喵想。</p><p>tbc（?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>到最后突然奇怪起来了，因为我忘记当时是怎样想的了（逃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>